Harry Potter und die Kinder der Sterne
by Kaiser Harry James Potter
Summary: Was ist wenn ein ganzes Volk, sich vor ihren Feinden und Fehlern und immer weniger, dass sind was sie einst mal waren? Was ist wenn es das Schicksal eines Kindes ist... Entschuldigung, doch da diese Seite etwas gegen Deutsch hat. Die Seite lässt manchmal einzelne Wörter und manchmal ein paar Zeilen Text weg. Brauche hilfe für englisch! Oder dies hier zieht auf fanfiktion . de!
1. Prolog: Ein Junge überlebt

In England, in der Grafenschaft Surrey, in der Kleinstadt Little Whining, im Ligusterweg 4 lebten Mr. und Mrs. Dursley und waren stolz darauf, ganz und gar normal zu sein. Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, sie könnten sich in eine merkwürdige und geheimnisvolle Geschichte verstricken, denn mit solchen Sachen wollten sie nichts zu tun haben.

Mr. Dursley war groß, blond, bullig und hatte fast keinen Hals, dafür aber einen sehr großen Schnurrbart. Mrs. Dursley war dünn, blond und besaß doppelt so viel Hals, wie notwendig gewesen wäre, was allerdings sehr nützlich war, denn so konnte sie den Hals über den Gartenzaun recken und zu den Nachbarn hinüberspähen. Die Dursleys hatten einen kleinen Sohn namens Dudley. In ihren Augen gab es keinen prächtigeren Jungen.

Die Dursleys besaßen alles, was sie wollten, doch sie hatten auch einige Geheimnis und dass sie jemand aufdecken könnte, war ihre größte Sorge. Einfach unerträglich wäre es, wenn die Sache mit den Potters herauskommen würde. Mrs. Potter war die angebliche Schwester von Mrs. Dursley.

Dabei war Petunia Dursley adoptiert worden, da die Familie Evans dachte sie wären unfruchtbar. Doch ein Jahr nach der Adoption wurde Lily geboren. Petunia wurde Evans genannt, da sie ansonsten den Nachnamen Doe bekommen hätte.

Mr. Dursleys hatte mehrere Geheimnisse selbst vor seiner Frau. Zum einen hatte er eine affärer mit seiner neuen 20 Jährigen Sekretärin, das Haus in dem die Familie Dursley wohnte, gehörte den Potters. Er zahlte jeden Monat gut 310 Pfund Miete. Allen behauptete er dass, das Haus ihm gehöre. Die Dursleys wussten, nicht dass auch die Potters einen kleinen Sohn hatten.

Mr. Dursley war der Direktor, der Grunnings in London, die Bohrmaschinen und Küchenmaschinen herstellten. Er machte jedoch auch Geschädte mit der britischen Mafia. Dass dies irgendwann auffallen würde, war ihm nicht klar gewesen. Aber mit diesen Geschäften, wurden seine Filiale immer Gewinn bringender. Regelmäßig alle 2 Jahre hatte er einen neuen Dienstwagen, weil seine Filiale so gut lief.

Die Mafia nutzte Grunnings benutzte um die illegale Geldquellen zu tarnen. Die Drogen wurden so billig wie möglich hergestellt und versteckt innerhalb, der Geräte. Diese wiederum waren so verlagert, dass niemand von dieser Lieferung bemerken sollte. Die Zoll-Stellen wurden einfach am Gewinn beteiligt. Alles war In Ordnung. Die Buchhaltung stimmte und die Gewinne stiegen Jahr für Jahr.

Mr. Dursley, bekam von der Mafia wie die Zoll-Stellen die sie bestechen mussten immer 1% vom Gewinn ab. Dass er auf ein extra Konto legte. Seine Familie kaufte er alles über dieses Geld.

Als Mr. und Mrs. Dursley an diesem trüben und grauen Dienstag, den 3.11.1981, die Augen aufschlugen, war im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 noch alles in bester Ordnung. Ihre normale und heile Welt noch in Ordnung. Mr. Dursley summte vor sich hin und suchte sich für die Arbeit eine schwarze Krawatte aus, und Mrs. Dursley schwatzte munter vor sich hin, während sie mit dem schreienden Dudley rangelte und ihn in seinen Hochstuhl zwängte.

Dann ging er nach draußen ging. Er setzte sich in den Wagen und fuhr rückwärts die Einfahrt zu Nummer 4 hinaus. Am Stadtrand von London fiel ihm zum ersten Mal eine Menge seltsam gekleideter, in langen und weiten Umhängen, Menschen unterwegs waren auf. Er saß mal wieder im üblichen morgendlichen Stau fest.

Mr. Dursley konnte Leute nicht ausstehen, die sich komisch anzogen. Das musste wohl irgendeine dumme neue Mode sein. Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad und sein Blick fiel auf eine Ansammlung dieser merkwürdigen Gestalten nicht weit von ihm. Die Autoschlange bewegte sich, und ein paar Minuten später fuhr Mr. Dursley auf den Parkplatz seiner Firma, die Gedanken wieder bei den Bohrern.

In seinem Büro im neunten Stock saß Mr. Dursley immer mit dem Rücken zum Fenster. Mr. Dursley verbrachte einen ganz gewöhnlichen Morgen. Er machte fünfzehn verschiedene Leute zur Schnecke. Er führte mehrere wichtige Telefongespräche und schrie dabei noch ein wenig lauter. Bis zur Mittagspause war er glänzender Laune und wollte sich nun ein wenig die Beine vertreten und beim Bäcker über der Straße einen Krapfen holen.

Die Leute in der merkwürdigen Aufmachung hatte er schon längst vergessen, doch nun, auf dem Weg zum Bäcker, begegnete er einigen dieser Gestalten. Im Vorbeigehen warf er ihnen zornige Blicke zu. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber sie bereiteten ihm Unbehagen. Auch dieses Pack hier tuschelte ganz aufgeregt, und eine Sammelbüchse war nirgends zu sehen. Auf dem Weg zurück vom Bäcker, eine Tüte mit einem großen und Schokoladenkringel in der Hand, schnappte er ein paar Worte von ihnen auf.

Mr. Dursley blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Angst überkam ihn. Er wandte sich nach den flüsternden um, als ob er ihnen etwas sagen wollte, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Hastig stürmte er hoch ins Büro, fauchte seine Sekretärin an, er wolle nicht gestört werden, griff nach dem Telefon und hatte schon halb die Nummer von daheim gewählt, als er es sich anders überlegte. Er legte den Hörer auf die Gabel und strich sich über den Schnurrbart. Nein, dachte er, ich bin dumm. Potter war kein besonders ungewöhnlicher Name. Sicher gab es eine Menge Leute, die Potter hießen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Mrs. Dursley zu beunruhigen, sie geriet immer so außer sich, wenn man ihre Schwester auch nur erwähnte.

An diesem Nachmittag fiel es ihm um einiges schwerer, seine Gedanken auf die Geschäfte zu richten. Er verpatzte auch dadurch einige Wichtige Aufträge. Als er das Büro um fünf Uhr verließ, war er immer noch so voller Sorge, dass er beim ersten Schritt nach draußen gleich mit seiner Sekretärin zusammenprallte. »Verzeihung«, grummelte er, als die Frau ins Stolpern kam und hinfiel. »Heute verzeih ich alles, mein lieber Chef. Denn Heute kann mich nichts aus der Bahn werfen! Denn ich habe im Lotto gewonnen! «

Seiner Sekretärin war nicht aufgefallen, dass ihr Lottoschein auf den Boden gefallen war und ging weiter zu ihrem Auto und fuhr heim, wo sie niemals mehr angekommen war. Sie hatte einen Autounfall mit Todesfolge auf der Heimfahrt.

Mr. Dursley nahm den Lottoschein und brachte ihn zur nächsten Lotto Annahmestelle. Dort gab er den Schein ab und wurde zu einem der Glücklichen Gewinner des Lotto Jackpotts. Rund 105 Millionen Pund waren im Jackpott. Ob es weitere Gewinner geben würde, sollte erst in zwei Wochen bekannt gegeben werden.

Dann eilte er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr nach Hause. Als er in die Auffahrt von Nummer 4 einbog, fiel sein Blick als Erstes und das besserte seine Laune nicht gerade auf die getigerte Katze, die er schon seit einiger Zeit schon nervte. Er hatte schon immer ein schlechtes Gefühl bei allen abnormalen Dingen. Sie saß jetzt auf seiner Gartenmauer.

Mr. Dursley zischte laut, doch die Katze regte sich nicht. Sie blickte ihn nur an, was ihm immer wieder ein noch schlechteres Gefühl gab. War so etwas denn normal für Katzen, fragte sich Mr. Dursley. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und öffnete die Haustür. Immer noch war er entschlossen, nichts von alledem seiner Frau zu sagen.

Mrs. Dursley hatte einen netten, gewöhnlichen Tag hinter sich. Beim Abendessen erzählte sie ihm alles über Probleme der Nachbarn mit deren Tochter und dass Dudley ein neues Wort gelernt hatte. Mr. Dursley versuchte sich ganz wie immer zu geben und meldete den Lotto Gewinn seiner Frau und wie es dazu gekommen war, verschwieg er besser. Dann brachte er Dudley zu Bett und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich das Neueste in den Abendnachrichten ansah.

»Und hier noch eine Meldung. Wie die Vogelkundler berichten, haben sich unsere Eulen ein sehr ungewöhnlich verhalten. Obwohl Eulen normalerweise nachts jagen und tagsüber kaum gesichtet werden, wurden diese Vögel seit Sonnenaufgang tausende Male beobachtet, wie sie kreuz und quer über alle Länder hinweg flogen. Die Fachleute können sich nicht erklären, warum die Eulen plötzlich ihre Gewohnheiten geändert haben.« Der Nachrichtensprecher grinste. »Und nun zu Jim McGuffin mit dem Wetter. Sind weitere Eulenschauer zu erwarten, Jim?«

»Nun, Ted«, meinte der Wetteransager, »das kann ich nicht sagen, aber es sind nicht nur die Eulen, die sich heute seltsam verhalten haben. Zuschauer aus so entfernten Gegenden wie Kent, Yorkshire und Dundee haben mich heute angerufen und berichtet, dass anstelle des Regens, den ich gestern versprochen hatte, ganze Schauer von Sternschnuppen niedergegangen sind! Der Aber ich kann Ihnen für heute eine klare Nacht versprechen. «

Mr. Dursley saß starr wie ein Eiszapfen in seinem Sessel. Sternschnuppen über ganz Großbritannien? Eulen, die bei Tage flogen? Allerorten geheimnisvolle Leute in sonderbarer Kleidung und ein Tuscheln, über die Potters.

Mrs. Dursley kam mit zwei Tassen Tee ins Wohnzimmer. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er musste ihr etwas sagen. Nervös räusperte er sich. »Ähm Petunia Liebes, du hast in letzter Zeit nichts von deiner Schwester gehört, oder? « Wie er befürchtet hatte, blickte ihn Mrs. Dursley entsetzt und wütend an. Schließlich taten sie für gewöhnlich so, als hätte sie keine Schwester.

»Nein. Warum? «, sagte sie scharf. »Komisches Zeug in den Nachrichten - Eulen die Tag aktiv sind... Sternschnuppen und heute waren eine Menge komisch aussehender Leute in der Stadt...«, murmelte Mr. Dursley. »Und?«, fuhr ihn Mrs. Dursley an. »Nun, ich dachte nur vielleicht hat es etwas zu tun mit du weißt schon zu tun.«

Mrs. Dursley nippte mit geschürzten Lippen an ihrem Tee. Mr. Dursley rutschte das Herz ihm in die Hose. Bis es Zeit zum Schlafen war und sie nach oben gingen, verlor er kein Wort mehr darüber. Während Mrs. Dursley im Bad war, machte sich Mr. Dursley zum Schlafzimmer auf und machte sich bereit zum schlafen.

Die Dursleys gingen zu Bett. Mrs. Dursley schlief rasch ein, doch Mr. Dursley lag wach und wälzte alles noch einmal im Kopf hin und her. Bevor er einschlief, kam ihm ein letzter, tröstender Gedanke. Selbst wenn die Potters wirklich mit dieser Geschichte zu tun hatten, gab es keinen Grund, warum sie bei ihm und Mrs. Dursley auftauchen sollten. Die Potters wussten sehr wohl, was er und Petunia von ihnen und ihresgleichen hielten Er konnte sich nicht denken, wie er und Petunia in irgendetwas hineingeraten sollten, was dort draußen vor sich ging er gähnte und drehte sich auf die Seite, damit würden er und seine Frau jedenfalls nichts zu tun haben.

Mr. Dursley mochte in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber geglitten sein, doch die Katze draußen auf der Mauer zeigte keine Spur von Müdigkeit. Sie saß noch immer da wie eine Statue, die Augen ohne zu blinzeln auf die weiter entfernte Ecke des Ligusterwegs gerichtet. Kein Härchen regte sich, als eine Straße weiter eine Autotür zugeknallt wurde oder als zwei Eulen über ihren Kopf hinwegschwirrten. In der Tat war es Mitternacht, als die Katze sich zum ersten Mal rührte.

An der Ecke, die sie beobachtet hatte, erschien ein Mann, so jäh und lautlos, als wäre er geradewegs aus dem Boden gewachsen. Der Schwanz der Katze zuckte und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Einen Mann wie diesen hatte man im Ligusterweg noch nie gerne gesehen. Er war groß, dünn und sehr alt, jedenfalls der silbernen Farbe seines Haares und Bartes nach zu schließen, die beide so lang waren, dass sie in seinem Gürtel steckten.

In seiner rechten Hand trug er einen Weidenkorb. Er trug eine lange Robe, einen purpurroten Umhang, und Schnallenstiefel mit hohen Hacken. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten funkelnd hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern hervor, und seine Nase war sehr lang und krumm, als ob sie mindestens zweimal gebrochen wäre. Der Name dieses Mannes war Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er soeben in einer Straße aufgetaucht war, in der alles an ihm, keineswegs willkommen war. Gedankenverloren durchstöberte er die Taschen seines Umhangs und stellte davor den Weidenkorb, in dem sich sein neues magisches Mündel, namens Harry James Potter. Doch offenbar bemerkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde, denn plötzlich sah er zu der Katze hinüber, die ihn vom andern Ende der Straße her immer noch anstarrte. Aus irgendeinem Grunde schien ihn der Anblick der Katze zu belustigen. Er gluckste vergnügt und murmelte: »Ich hätte es wissen müssen.«

In seiner Innentasche hatte er gefunden, wonach er suchte. Es sah aus wie ein silbernes Feuerzeug. Er ließ den Deckel aufschnappen, hielt es hoch in die Luft und ließ es knipsen. Mit einem leisen »Plop« gingen alle Straßenlaterne in der Nähe aus. Bis die einzigen Lichter, die in der ganzen Straße noch zu sehen waren, zwei kleine Stecknadelköpfe in der Ferne waren, und das waren die Augen der Katze, die ihn Beobachtetef. Niemand, der jetzt aus dem Fenster geschaut hätte, auch nicht die scharfäugige Mrs. Dursley, hätte nun irgendetwas von dem mitbekommen, was unten auf dem Bürgersteig geschah.

Dumbledore ließ den Deilluminator in die Umhangtasche gleitende , er nahm den Weidenkorb au und machte sich auf den Weg die Straße entlang zu Nummer 4, wo er sich auf die Mauer neben die Katze setzte. Er sah sie nicht an, doch nach einer Weile sprach er mit ihr.

»Was für eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen, Professor McGonagall.«, sagte Albus Dumbledore.

Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich zur Seite, doch die Tigerkatze war verschwunden. Statt ihrer lächelte er einer ziemlich ernst dreinblickenden Frau mit Brille zu, deren Gläser quadratisch waren. Auch sie trug einen Umhang, einen smaragdgrünen. Ihr schwarzes Haar war zu einem festen Knoten zusammengebunden. Sie sah recht verwirrt aus.

»Woher wussten Sie, dass ich es war?«, fragte sie.

»Mein lieber Professor, ich habe noch nie eine Katze so steif dasitzen sehen.« ,antwortete er.

»Sie wären auch steif, wenn Sie den ganzen Tag auf einer Backsteinmauer gesessen hätten«, sagte Professor McGonagall.

»Den ganzen Tag? Wo Sie doch hätten feiern können? Ich muss auf dem Weg an mindestens einem Dutzend Feste und Partys vorbeigekommen sein.«, fragte er.

»O ja, alle Welt feiert, schön«, sagte sie ungeduldig. »Man sollte meinen, sie könnten ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, aber nein - selbst die Muggel haben bemerkt, dass etwas los ist.« Mit einem Kopfrucken deutete sie auf das dunkle Wohnzimmerfenster der Dursleys. »Ich habe es gehört. Ganze Schwärme von Eulen Sternschnuppen Nun, ganz dumm sind sie auch wieder nicht. Sie mussten einfach irgendetwas bemerken. Sternschnuppen unten in Kent.«

»Sie können ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen, lf Jahre lang haben wir herzlich wenig zu feiern gehabt «, sagte Dumbledore sanft.

»Das weiß ich. Aber das ist kein Grund, den Kopf zu verlieren. Die Leute sind einfach unvorsichtig, wenn sie sich am helllichten Tage draußen auf den Straßen herumtreiben und Gerüchte zum Besten geben. Wenigstens könnten sie Muggelsachen anziehen. «, sagte Professor McGonagall gereizt.

Dabei wandte sie sich mit scharfem Blick Dumbledore zu, als hoffte sie, er würde ihr etwas mitteilen. Doch er schwieg, und sie fuhr fort: »Das wäre eine schöne Bescherung, wenn ausgerechnet an dem Tag, da Du-weißt-schon- wer endlich verschwindet, die Muggel alles über uns herausfinden würden. Ich nehme an, er ist wirklich verschwunden, Dumbledore?«

»Es sieht ganz danach aus«, sagte Dumbledore. »Wir müssen für vieles dankbar sein. Möchten Sie ein Brausebonbon?«

»Ein was?«

»Ein Zitronenbrausebonbon. Eine Nascherei der Muggel, auf die ich ganz scharf bin.«

»Nein, danke«, sagte Professor McGonagall kühl, als sei jetzt nicht der richtige Moment für Zitronenbrausebonbons. »Wie ich schon sagte, selbst wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer wirklich fort ist -«

»Mein lieber Professor, eine vernünftige Person wie Sie kann ihn doch sicher beim Namen nennen? Der ganze Unsinn mit Du-weißt-schon-wer - seit elf Jahren versuche ich die Leute dazu zu bringen, ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen: Voldemort.« Professor McGonagall zuckte zurück, doch Dumbledore, der zwei weitere Bonbons aus der Tüte fischte, schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen. »Es verwirrt doch nur, wenn wir dauernd Du-weißt-schon-wer sagen. Ich habe nie eingesehen, warum ich Angst davor haben sollte, Voldemort auszusprechen«

»Das weiß ich wohl«, sagte Professor McGonagall halb aufgebracht, halb bewundernd. »Doch Sie sind anders. Alle wissen, dass Sie der Einzige sind, den Du-weißt- ahm, na gut, Voldemort fürchtete.«

»Sie schmeicheln mir«, sagte Dumbledore leise. »Voldemort hatte Kräfte, die ich nie besitzen werde.«

»Nur weil Sie zu - ja - nobel sind, um sie einzusetzen.«

»Ein Glück, dass es dunkel ist. So rot bin ich nicht mehr geworden, seit Madam Pomfrey mir gesagt hat, ihr gefielen meine neuen Ohrenschützer.«

Professor McGonagall sah Dumbledore scharf an und sagte: »Die Eulen sind nichts gegen die Gerüchte, die umherfliegen. Warum er verschwunden ist? Was ihn endlich aufgehalten hat?«

Offenbar hatte Professor McGonagall den Punkt erreicht, über den sie unbedingt reden wollte, den wirklichen Grund, warum sie den ganzen Tag auf einer kalten, harten Mauer gewartet hatte, denn weder als Katze noch als Frau hatte sie Dumbledore mit einem so durchdringenden Blick festgenagelt wie jetzt. Sie Was auch immer »alle« sagen mochten, offensichtlich glaubte sie es nicht, bis sie es aus dem Mund von Dumbledore gehört hatte.

»Was sie sagen«, drängte sie weiter, »ist nämlich, dass Voldemort letzte Nacht in Godric s Hollow auftauchte. Er war auf der Suche nach den Potters. Dem Gerücht zufolge sind Lily und James Potter - sie sind... tot.«

Dumbledore senkte langsam den Kopf. Professor McGonagall stockte der Atem.

»Lily und James Ich kann es nicht glauben Ich wollte es nicht glauben Oh, Albus...«

Dumbledore streckte die Hand aus und klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schultern. »Ich weiß ich weiß...«, sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Professor McGonagall fuhr mit zitternder Stimme fort: »Das ist nicht alles. Es heißt, er habe versucht, Potters Sohn Harry zu töten. Aber er konnte es nicht. Er konnte diesen kleinen Jungen nicht töten. Keiner weiß, warum, oder wie, aber es heißt, als er Harry Potter nicht töten konnte, fiel Voldemorts Macht in sich zusammen und deshalb ist er verschwunden.«

»Ist das - wahr?«, stammelte Professor McGonagall. »Nach all dem, was er getan hat. Nach all den Menschen, die er umgebracht hat. Konnte er einen kleinen Jungen nicht töten? Das ist einfach unglaublich ausgerechnet das setzt ihm ein Ende aber wie um Himmels willen konnte Harry das überleben?«

»Wir können nur mutmaßen«, sagte Dumbledore, obwohl er sehr wohl wusste warum. »Vielleicht werden wir es nie wissen.« Professor McGonagall zog ein Spitzentaschentuch hervor und betupfte die Augen unter der Brille. Dumbledore zog eine goldene Uhr aus der Tasche und gab ein langes Schniefen von sich. Dumbledore sagte: »Ich nehme an Hagrid hat Ihnen erzählt, dass ich hierher kommen würde?«

»Ja«, sagte Professor McGonagall. »Und ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mir sagen werden, warum Sie ausgerechnet hier sind?«, fragte Minerva McGonagall. »Ich bin gekommen, um Harry zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zu bringen. Sie sind die Einzigen aus der Familie, die ihm noch geblieben sind.«, antwortete Albus Dumbledore.

»Sie meinen doch nicht - Sie können einfach nicht die Leute meinen, die hier wohnen?«, rief Professor McGonagall, sprang auf und deutete auf Nummer 4. »Dumbledore, das geht nicht. Ich habe sie seit Tagen beobachtet. Sie könnten keine zwei Menschen finden, die uns weniger ähneln.«, sagte Minerva.

»Das ist der beste Platz für ihn«, sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. »Onkel und Tante werden ihm alles erklären können, wenn er älter ist. Ich habe ihnen einen Brief geschrieben. «

»Einen Brief?«, wiederholte Professor McGonagall mit erlahmender Stimme und setzte sich wieder auf die Mauer. »Wirklich, Dumbledore, glauben Sie, dass Sie all das in einem Brief erklären können? Diese Leute werden ihn nie verstehen! Er wird berühmt werden - eine Legende -, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der heutige Tag in Zukunft Harry-Potter-Tag heißt - ganze Bücher wird man über Harry schreiben - jedes Kind auf der Welt wird seinen Namen kennen!«

»Genau«, sagte Dumbledore und blickte sehr ernst über die Halbmonde seiner Lesebrille. »Das würde reichen, um jedem Jungen den Kopf zu verdrehen. Berühmt, bevor er gehen und sprechen kann! Berühmt für etwas, an das er sich nicht einmal erinnern wird! Sehen Sie nicht, wie viel besser es für ihn wäre, wenn er weit weg von alledem aufwächst, bis er bereit ist, es zu begreifen?«

Professor McGonagall öffnete den Mund, änderte ihre Meinung, schluckte und sagte: »Ja, Sie haben Recht, natürlich. Doch wie kommt der Junge hierher, Dumbledore? « Plötzlich musterte sie seinen Umhang, als dachte sie, er verstecke vielleicht den kleinen Harry darunter und erst jetzt fiel ihr der Weidenkorb auf.

Dieser hatte den Weidenkorb nachdem er Professor McGonagall gesehen hatte stehen lassen. Da Glücklicher Weise niemand vorbei gekommen war, der das Kind mitgenommen hatte, holte er es.

Professor McGonagall neigte ihre Kopf über das Leintuchbündel im Weidenkorb. Darin steckte, gerade eben zu sehen, ein kleiner Junge, fast noch ein Baby, in tiefem Schlaf. Unter einem Büschel rabenschwarzen Haares auf der Stirn konnten sie eine Narbe erkennen, die aussah wie ein Blitz.

»Ist es das, wo -?«, flüsterte Professor McGonagall. »Ja«, sagte Dumbledore. »Können Sie nicht etwas dagegen tun, Dumbledore?«, fragte Minerva. »Selbst wenn ich es könnte, ich würde es nicht. Narben können recht nützlich sein. Ich selbst habe eine oberhalb des linken Knies, und die ist ein tadelloser Plan der Londoner U-Bahn. Nun denn - gib ihn mir, Hagrid -, wir bringen es besser jetzt hinter uns.«

Dumbledore wandte sich dem Haus der Dursleys zu und stieg über die niedrige Gartenmauer und zum Vordereingang trat. Sanft legte er Harry vor die Eingangstür, zog einen Brief aus dem Umhang, steckte ihn zwischen Harrys Leintücher und kehrte dann zu Professor McGonagall zurück. Eine ganze Minute lang standen die beiden da und sahen auf das kleine Bündel. Professor McGonagall blinzelte heftig, und das funkelnde Licht, das sonst immer aus Dumbledores Augen schien, war wohl erloschen.

»Nun«, sagte Dumbledore schließlich, »das war s Wir haben hier nichts mehr zu suchen. Wir sollten lieber verschwinden und zu den Feiern gehen.«

»Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, vermute ich, Professor McGonagall«, sagte Dumbledore und nickte ihr zu. Zur Antwort schnäuzte sich Professor McGonagall die Nase. Dumbledore drehte sich um und entfernte sich die Straße entlang. An der Ecke blieb er stehen und holte den Deilluminator hervor. Er knipste einmal und zwölf Lichtbälle huschten zurück in ihre Straßenlaternen. Mit einem Mal leuchtete der Ligusterweg in Orange, und er konnte eine kleine Tigerkatze sehen, die am anderen Ende der Straße um die Ecke strich. Auf der Türschwelle von Nummer 4 konnte er gerade noch das Bündel aus Leintüchern erkennen.

»Viel Glück, Harry«, murmelte er. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und mit einem Wehen seines Umhangs war er verschwunden. Niemand bemerkte sein dunkles lächeln. Sein Plan klappte einbahnfrei. Niemand würde ihn den nächsten Merlin anzweifeln und niemand würde auch nie dahinter kommen in welche Fadenscheinigen Dinge er verstrickt war, dachte er zumindest.

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht lauerten auch jene die wussten, was hier geschehen war, jedoch nicht direkt eingreifen würden, bis etwas geschehen würde und dann Albus Dumbledore entweder Meldung machen oder ihn für alles was hier geschah schuldig zu machen. Nach dem Dumbledore das Baby hat vor der Tür liegen lassen waren 12 Passanten vorbei gekommen, die es beinahe mitgenommen hätten, wäre Dumbledores Wache nicht da gewesen. Die alle unter Verwirrzauber setzte.

Eine Brise kräuselte die sorgfältig geschnittenen Hecken des Ligusterwegs, der still und ordentlich dalag unter dem tintenfarbenen Himmel, und nie wäre man auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass hier etwas Unerhörtes geschehen könnte. In seinen Leintüchern drehte sich Harry Potter auf die Seite, ohne aufzuwachen. Seine kleinen Finger klammerten sich an den Brief neben ihm, und er schlief weiter, nicht wissend, dass er etwas Besonderes war, nicht wissend, dass er berühmt war, nicht wissend, dass in ein paar Stunden, wenn Mrs. Dursley die Haustür öffnen würde, ein Schrei ihn wecken würde. Albus Dumbledore, ahnte es nun noch nicht, jedoch hatte er an jenem Tag, seinen größten Fehler in seinem ganzen Leben getan.


	2. Mitteilung: Ich habe ein Problem

Hallo Leser oder Leserin,

Ich habe den Prolog aus einer deutschen Leseprobe entnommen und habe diese bearbeitet. Ich glaube, dass alles gut ist, aber ich hoffe, dass ich auch eine E-Mail Review bekommen habe, die diese Geschichte zu einem guten Krieg gemacht hat, habe ich mir den Prolog angesehen und denke, dass ich so etwas nicht sagen kann War schon im zweiten Absatz der Geschichte, wo Petunias langers Hals geschrieben wurde, nicht wie es eigentlich so steht:

"Ihr Hals war doppelt so lang wie es wünschenswert ist"

Es wurde durch

"Ihr Hals Krieg doppelt so lang war schön aussah"

ersetzt. Das ist jetzt nur ein Beispiel. Was ist da nur schief gelaufen?


End file.
